1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable electronic devices, and particularly to a foldable electronic device readily allowing installation or removal of a top member to or from a base member thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical foldable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, includes a base member, and a top member pivotably mounted to the base member by hinges. The base member and the top member are both mounted to the hinges by screws or other fasteners. Generally, it is not convenient to remove the top member from the base member.
What is desired, therefore, is a foldable electronic device which readily allows installation or removal of a top member to or from a base member thereof.